Love Buzz
by SoundPhase
Summary: He had lost his own rhythm somewhere along the way.


AN: This one's cheesy as all heck? Nonetheless have fun, kiddos ヽ（´ー｀）┌

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out.

Things really should have been that simple, as breathing came simply to Takuto Shindou.

In a way it became a mannerism of his. Skilled as he was in the musical arts, he learned very quickly in childhood that the human body also lived by its own metronome. Whenever he would perform on his grand piano, he found the rhythm of music has its own effect on his breathing. Music was his comfort; it regulated him in ways that reading newspaper clippings and sipping tea could not match up to.

He had also discovered this in soccer, just how important breathing was, but in a very different way. While breathing in music brought him warmth and comfort, breathing in soccer brought him necessity when on the field, where control over his own limits could be vital for victory. It could easily shift from being his friend to his saviour and companion.

This was perhaps why he was so lost, at this very moment. This wasn't his piano room, and this wasn't the field. Not simply literally, but also on his insides, which were as hot as fire at the moment. This was something incredibly warm and something incredibly frightening to him. He had lost his own rhythm somewhere along the way. It made him light-headed and dizzy and confused, but above all, brittle.

He told himself to be calm, and silently cursed his body for conforming to such slow timing. With his lungs feeling slightly refreshed, he grasped the opportunity to make the observations that he had lost along with his breathing.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a flood of coral pink. It had stained his bed sheets, with the slightest gradient to the ends caused by slight transparency.

It was hair. Thin hair. Hair so frail, yet with a colour so obnoxious that it practically screamed for attention.

Ranmaru Kirino's hair.

.

Breathe in, breathe out.

His eyes trailed down to the source. He was right. He had caught sight of teal eyes focused on him, looking - no - anticipating explanation. Was it explanation for the current situation? For how queer his face appeared gasping for air? Or maybe the position they were in that Takuto had failed to take notice of? For the renowned maestro of the field was currently atop his closest friend, grasping at Ranmaru's half-unbuttoned shirt and clinging for dear life. If he had been more aware he would have taken notice how much sweat was on his palms and how it slowly seeped into the fabric.

Takuto, for the second time, lost control of his centre of gravity. Breathing had completely and utterly failed him.

Ranmaru's eyes molded into concern, but his companion could not quite comprehend that at the moment. It was only after he had had his hand touched by his friend's that he came out of his shock.

"...Are you alright?"

The words sounded alien. Of course he was alright, yet it felt off somehow. A few puzzle pieces were still out of place.

"Yeah just... I need a second."

He received a slight smile; "Take your time." Ranmaru though was insistent on holding his hand for now; Takuto couldn't decipher at the moment if it was for intimacy or security.

The captain leaned back slightly so he was sitting on his friend's waist. He closed his eyes and opened up his lungs. He could slowly feel his core cooling down after a few deep breaths. Memories had begun to surface as he unclouded his mind.

Holy Road. The victory that shook Japan. The journey back home. His leg's recovery. An invitation to stay overnight. Happiness from their successes. Euphoria from their successes. Absolute confidence from their success.

A sudden mess of emotional and tearful confessions. And an evident trip to Takuto's bedroom (a passionate one at that). He came to the logical conclusion that the missing pieces were a result of his own hormones.

.

Takuto glanced at Ranmaru, who had used the slight break to let go of his hand so he could leverage himself on his elbows. He was glancing around the room. Either that, or avoiding Takuto's gaze altogether. Takuto assumed this; Ranmaru had been in his room hundreds of times before and there would have been nothing new to take note of this time around.

He didn't appear troubled however. Knowing him he was allowing the brunette his space to calm down. The thought had made Takuto's heart warm due to the intimacy that filled the atmosphere. Just when he thought he knew of all the admiration Ranmaru had for him over the years, he was being thrown pieces of new data about who he truly was at his core.

He decided he desperately wanted to learn everything about him that he could.

Ranmaru had caught on to Takuto's recovery. He turned his head towards him, still in a slacked position. "Are you feeling a little better?" he questioned with a small smile.

The captain took note that not only was he not teased for spacing out, but had also spotted how red his lips were. Was that due to him? He suddenly felt resentment towards his body for shutting down when he really wanted to be able to remember.

"I'm fine. I just lost some control over my breathing, that's all." Takuto allowed him to mimic his associate's smile. His cheeks flushed. He was feeling more like his regular disciplined self, or at least as best as he could give the circumstances.

The defender gave a relieved sigh, eyes closed. When he opened them again, they gave a more solemn attitude, but the ever-present smile remained. "...If you aren't recovered enough to do this yet, then we won't. I want you to be comfortable and happiest when we do this, alright?"

'This'?

Takuto felt once again betrayed by his memory. Were they going to go further? His head still had difficulty comprehending everything going on, but part of him wanted to continue where they had left off anyways, dizziness aside. His ambition was perhaps influenced by one Tenma Matsukaze, and he made a mental note to thank him in the most roundabout way possible.

"No I... I want to keep going. Please!" The musician's voice was small due to lack of energy, and only then did he realize that perhaps now would not be the best time for these relations; not in his current dizzy state at least.

Ranmaru made it evident that he caught on to this with a breathy chuckle. "Sorry then, now really would not the best time." He opened his eyes. "I want this to be something we will both enjoy to our fullest."

Takuto smiled. Temporary dejection, yet knowing it didn't upset Ranmaru put him at ease. He took a small breath, another one to add to the collection he had gathered that night.

"Besides," Ranmaru sat up, not quite facing Takuto directly due to their height differences, "I think we both had a really emotional night." He gave a slightly heartier laugh. Only then did Takuto notice that there was a red tint to Ranmaru's eye whites, and some of his light eyelashes were out of place.

Takuto glanced down, relieved to be no longer daunted by pressure. He searched for his friend's hand. The boys, despite having grown up side by side, had developed very contrasting features. Ranmaru's hands were round and delicate; often slightly marred by the dirt that came with playing soccer. Takuto's on the other hand were long and nimble, and relatively strong from use of his piano's keys.

He had always enjoyed pointing out their little differences, and he was excited to be able to do it on a much more personal scale. He felt his heart smile. The anticipation of being able to do so was enough to keep him at bay.

.

Takuto allowed him to be spoiled, just this once.

"Can we at least kiss for now?" He held onto Ranmaru's hand, slightly stroking the top of his fingers.

His smile widened. "Absolutely." He remained in place with his eyes closed; waiting for Takuto to make his move when he was most ready.

The space between the two boys came to a gradual close as Takuto inched his way closer. When all was said and done and their lips had met, Takuto had fallen into his own state of bliss. He used this as an opportunity to say everything he wanted to Ranmaru that he couldn't put into words, like how he loved it when Ranmaru put his hair down for everyone to admire, and how he never wanted to hold onto anyone's hand more than he did at that very moment, and how loved it when he giggled into his kisses.

Putting all of their energy into their movements and reactions would make both of them exhausted by the end of the night. A simple kiss progressed to sleepy, deep kisses, and that would grow to become something much more intimate in due time on a musky Saturday. Right now though, all Takuto Shindou needed was the rhythm of the rain pounding outside his window and the dull thud of his best friend's resting heart, and his own shallow breaths to know he would be perfectly alright.


End file.
